It is widely recognized that it is important to control access to weapons, in particular guns, especially in a home environment. Typically, a gun owner will want to have fast and convenient access to a gun, but also will want to prevent access to the gun by others, particularly children, and/or intruders. Articles known as gun safes are useful for this purpose; these can even be used when the gun is loaded. But gun safes do have disadvantages, in particular, they are expensive, and heavy, with the weight making them inconvenient to mount on a wall. Furthermore, it is often difficult to obtain prompt access to a gun contained within a gun safe.
Hence, it is desirable to have an article which provides reliable access protection for a gun, such as a shotgun, conveniently mountable on a wall or the like, with prompt accessibility to the gun, as well as being less costly than conventional gun safes.